Verschollen
by Lunar Maria
Summary: "To love everyone unconditionally does not mean to give everyone your unconditional time. Sometimes, to love completely, we must never see someone again. This, too, is love. This is giving someone the freedom to exist and be happy, even if it must be without you." ― Vironika Tugaleva


Verschollen

❝Lost without trace.❞

.

.

.

.

.

.

Souen Ruka

Kain Akatsuki

.

.

Vampire Knight

Matsuri Hino

.

.

Inspired by:

We Don't Talk Anymore

Charlie Puth ft Selena Gomez

.

.

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do..._

.

.

24 pesan singkat diterima.

Kedua iris coklat kopi miliknya hanya menatap datar layar ponsel yang menampilkan isi pesan masuk—semua pesan tersebut dikirim oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya, juga beberapa manajer dari para model yang kebetulan ia minta untuk memperagakan desain pakaiannya untuk musim ini.

Hal semacam itu sudah berlangsung lebih dari satu bulan dimana ponselnya memberikan notifikasi panggilan dan pesan hanya jika rekan-rekan kerjanya yang datang menghubungi—dan Ruka mulai menikmati semua kesibukan ini.

Satu buah kontak juga pernah ia hapus lebih dari satu bulan lalu dan kini berganti dengan belasan kontak dari semua kenalan barunya—termasuk kontak dari para pria muda yang dikenalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Para pria muda lajang nan matang.

" _Miss_ , model dari Rusia yang kemarin kau minta sudah datang. Dia menunggumu di ruang rias." Suara asistennya terdengar memecah keheningan ruangan yang pintunya menganga terbuka—tak memberi aba-aba bagi Ruka untuk mengalihkan fokus dari layar ponsel.

Hanya kerjapan singkat yang Ruka lakukan lalu mengangguk, "Aku akan segera ke sana." Sahutnya lalu menyurukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam laci—dibenahinya rambut _wavy_ sewarna _chestnut_ yang panjang bergelombang tersebut sembari berjalan keluar ruangan kerjanya dengan langkah teratur di atas sepasang _pump beige_ setinggi 7 senti, melewati keranjang sampah di sisi pintu ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa buket mawar beraneka warna.

Baru pertama kali selama hidupnya, Ruka tak menyukai bunga mawar walaupun itu semua adalah pemberian dari pria-pria kenalan barunya—para putra dari kenalan kerja sang ayah yang cukup sering ia temui di setiap acara pesta besar.

Bunga mawar tersebut seolah telah kehilangan kharismanya bersamaan dengan semakin pudarnya ingatan Ruka akan satu sosok pria yang telah lama ia kenal—teman masa kecil sekaligus sepupu jauhnya.

.

.

 _We don't laugh anymore_

 _What was all of it for?_

 _Ohh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do..._

 _._

 _._

"Dokter Kain, semuanya sudah siap." Suara seorang wanita yang tersamar lapisan masker terdengar—cukup jelas sampai ke indera telinga seorang dokter muda berambut merah bata tersebut.

Yang dipanggil mengangguk singkat.

"Baik. Kita mulai." Sahut Akatsuki—sang dokter, dan semua suster pembantu yang ada di sekitarnya dan ranjang bedah segera bersiap di pos masing-masing—bersiap bila sang dokter muda memberi aba-aba bagi mereka untuk memberikan bantuan berupa penyerahan alat-alat bedah yang dibutuhkan juga pengamatan pada _electrocardiogram_ —EKG.

Di atas ranjang bedah tersebut, terbaring seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Kedua tangan Akatsuki lantas dengan cekatan melakukan tahap pertama operasi transplantasi jantung tertutup—membuat sayatan pada dada si pasien dengan pisau bedah steril hingga organ yang hendak diganti tertampil.

Ruangan bedah kini hanya diisi oleh suara-suara mesin dan denting alat-alat bedah yang saling bertubrukkan kala diambil dan diletakkan ke dalam wadah steril—masuk ke dalam tahap kedua, dilakukan tindakan perbaikan dan bagian inilah yang memakan waktu lama karena Akatsuki harus berhati-hati dalam memindahkan jantung lama keluar tubuh si pasien dan menggantinya dengan jantung yang baru, juga saat dirinya harus menyambung kembali semua pembuluh darah sebelum si pasien kehilangan banyak darah karena pembuluh-pembuluh darah yang terlalu lama terbuka.

Sesekali salah satu dari para suster datang menghampiri Akatsuki dan secara hati-hati menyeka keringat yang muncul pada dahi dan pelipis sang dokter demi kelancaran jalannya pembedahan.

Kedua iris keemasan milik Akatsuki melirik EKG untuk mengetahui hasil dari sambungan pembuluh darah—perlahan menunjukkan peningkatan kondisi dan jantung baru yang baru ditransplantasi pun mulai bekerja.

Selesai dengan tahap terakhir pembedahan—menjahit luka bedah, Akatsuki kembali memperhatikan EKG. Detak jantung anak laki-laki yang menjadi pasiennya malam itu menunjukkan kemajuan yang berarti bahwa jantung tersebut cocok.

Samar, Akatsuki tersenyum puas juga lega di balik masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya lalu bergerak untuk membersihkan diri. Para suster dengan cekatan segera merapikan ruangan bedah.

Satu jam telah berlalu sejak penanganan pasien—ponselnya tiba-tiba saja berbunyi, lantas ia keluarkan benda pipih itu dari dalam saku celana dan nama yang tertera di layar cukup terduga olehnya.

Sang ayah—pemilik dari rumah sakit dimana dirinya tengah bertugas saat itu.

Memangnya siapa lagi yang rajin menghubunginya akhir-akhir ini selain kedua orang tuanya, terutama ibunya dan oh—jangan lupakan para wanita lajang yang disodorkan sang ibu.

Akatsuki benar-benar dibuat pusing karenanya.

Pernah ada satu dari sekian wanita yang ia temui selama hidupnya dan ia biarkan berada begitu dekat—sangat dekat hingga Akatsuki tak begitu tahu apakah dirinya yang telah berhasil memasuki teritori sang wanita atau wanita itu yang telah berhasil menembus barikade pelindung hatinya.

.

.

 _I just heard you found the one, you been looking_

 _You been looking for_

 _I wish I would have known that wasn't me_

.

.

Satu alisnya terangkat saat ia menatap sebuah amplop berwarna _broken white_ yang disodorkan oleh sang ibu di atas meja makan—makan malam baru saja akan dimulai.

"Undangan pesta dansa. Baru tiba sore tadi." Suara sang ibu terdengar untuk menjawab kebingungan yang tertampil pada wajah putra tunggalnya.

Akatsuki belum berkomentar selain meraih amplop tersebut dan membukanya—lantas ia baca isi dari undangan tersebut. Diliriknya sang ayah dan ibu secara bergantian, "Hanya mengundangku?" Tanya Akatsuki dengan suara berat nan dalam khas miliknya.

Sang kepala keluarga Kain mengangguk lalu menanggapi pertanyaan putranya setelah meneguk segelas air putih, "Ya, pesta dansa hanya untuk mereka yang masih muda."

"Ibu dengar ini adalah sebuah pesta besar, kau harus datang. Akan ada banyak wajah baru yang dapat kau temui." Ujar sang ibu yang hanya dibalas dengusan pelan oleh Akatsuki dan belum sempat dibalas, ibunya kembali membuka suara. "Datanglah bersama seseorang, Akatsuki. Ku dengar Ruka juga akan datang bersama putra dari salah satu kenalan ayahmu."

Mendengar itu, sang ayah hanya berdeham halus. "Aku tidak ingin menggunjingkan orang lain di meja makan." Katanya sambil mulai memindahkan potongan daging bebek ke atas piring.

Fokus Akatsuki masih tertuju pada figur sang ibu saat wanita paruh baya itu memberikan tatapan penuh arti—penuh penekanan sebelum sibuk dengan hidangan di atas meja. Akatsuki mendengus pelan—lagi lalu meletakkan undangan tersebut kembali ke atas meja.

Nafsu makannya kini telah menguap—hilang ntah kemana.

.

.

' _Cause even after all this time_

 _I still wonder_

 _Why I can't move on_

 _Just the way you did so easily_

.

.

Kemeja putihnya kini sudah terkancing dengan rapi—bahkan hingga kancing teratas yang jelas bukan menjadi kebiasaan seorang Kain Akatsuki sejak masih berstatus pelajar. Sebuah _necktie_ hitam ganti ia sematkan di balik kerah lalu tak lupa _tuxedo_ yang senada warnanya dengan _necktie_ yang baru saja ia kenakan.

Akatsuki terpekur menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri yang terpantul pada kaca di dalam ruangan _wardrobe_ —rambut merah batanya masih berantakan.

Biasanya akan ada sepasang tangan cekatan nan halus yang akan segera merapikan tiap helai rambut merah tersebut untuknya—biasanya namun sepertinya tidak akan pernah ada lagi.

Tatapannya lantas beralih ke pergelangan lengan kanannya dimana tersemat sebuah gelang rantai dengan inisial A terpatri pada bandulnya. Ia usap sekilas sebelum ia lepaskan dan tahta gelang tersebut kini digantikan oleh sebuah jam tangan keluaran Patek Philipe berwarna _silver_ keemasan.

Akatsuki menghela napas pendek lalu segera menuntaskan aktivitasnya mendandani diri—ia juga masih harus pergi menjemput pasangan dansanya setelah ini.

.

.

 _Don't wanna know_

 _Kinda dress you're wearing tonight_

 _If he's holdin onto you so tight_

 _The way I did before_

.

.

Dalam balutan gaun panjang berwarna hitam dengan belahan tinggi—mengekspos lekuk tubuh seorang wanita berambut _chestnut_ dengan begitu sempurn dan ntah sudah kali keberapa Akatsuki dibuat terpesona.

Salah satu lengan yang dibalut sarung tangan hitam milik sang wanita nampak nyaman menggamit lengan seorang pria yang tak begitu ia kenal—wajah baru dan apa yang amat sangat membuat dahinya berkedut adalah ekspresi bangga pada wajah pria itu.

Datang ke pesta dansa sebesar ini bersama sang putri tunggal Souen yang terkenal akan kecantikan dan keanggunannya itu jelas menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri—bagi pria manapun, termasuk dirinya.

Beberapa undakan anak tangga harus dinaiki untuk tiba di depan pintu masuk _ballroom_ , dengan segera pria itu mengulurkan tangannya—bermaksud untuk membantu Ruka melangkah. Kedua tangan mereka lantas saling menggenggam erat.

Nanar, Akatsuki hanya bisa diam menatap pemandangan menyakitkan mata semacam itu—sama sekali lupa jika dirinya tak sendiri.

 _Dirinya juga pernah menggenggam tangan halus Ruka dengan cara seperti itu._

.

.

 _I overdosed_

 _Shoulda known your love was a game_

 _Now I can't get you out of my brain_

 _Ohh, it's such a shame_

.

.

Hanya sebuah dansa _waltz_ singkat yang Akatsuki lakukan bersama seorang wanita—anak dari kenalan sang ibu, malam itu. Dengan alasan jika lantai dansa terlalu ramai sehingga mungkin akan menyulitkan gerak dan langkah mereka, Akatsuki membimbing _partner_ dansanya kembali ke tepi ruangan.

Akatsuki lalu menawarkan diri untuk pergi mengambilkan minuman—mengangguk sekilas lalu segera melangkah menjauhi tepi ruangan menuju meja hidangan pesta. Kedua tangannya sudah meraih dua cawan _cocktail_ saat kedua iris keemasannya kembali menangkap sosok tak asing.

Pria tadi— _partner_ dansa Ruka tampak tengah mendekatkan wajah dan membisikkan sesuatu pada wanita itu dan ajaib, bibir tipis Ruka melengkungkan sebuah senyum tipis yang singkat dan cepat pudar. Mungkin hanya bagi mereka yang berpenglihatan tajam yang mampu melihat pemandangan singkat nan cepat tersebut.

Menerka-nerka Akatsuki di dalam benak—apa yang baru saja pria sialan itu katakan sehingga mampu membuat Ruka menampilkan senyumnya?

Terbakar api cemburu, Akatsuki benar-benar ingin meninju wajah arogan milik pria yang menjadi pasangan Ruka saat itu.

.

.

 _I just hope you're lying next to somebody_

 _Who knows how to love you like me_

 _There must be a good reason that you're gone_

.

.

Cukup larut saat itu dan Ruka masih berada di tengah perjalanan pulang dari studio menuju kediaman Souen. Jalanan lengang dan hanya beberapa kendaraan yang dipacu dalam kecepatan tinggi saja yang sesekali terlihat melintas. Tatapan tanpa riaknya tertuju pada pemandangan _city light_ di luar sana. Indah, jujur saja.

Memasuki pusat kota, lampu-lampu bangunan semakin nampak semarak—membuat Ruka cukup terkesima hingga tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah bangunan bertingkat dengan puluhan lantai.

Sebuah kelab malam merangkap sebuah hotel.

Ruka tercenung dalam diam. Seorang pria yang pernah ia kenal mempunyai kebiasaan buruk—yang ntah dipelihara sejak kapan, datang mengunjungi kelab semacam itu untuk menikmati satu atau dua gelas martini.

Benaknya kini kembali memutar suasana kelab yang pernah ia datangi—ramai, pengab, dengan banyak wanita berpakaian serba minim.

Benar-benar membuat matanya sakit.

Satu tangannya lantas bergerak untuk menumpu sisi wajahnya—dalam benak menduga jika pria itu pasti tak akan kehabisan wanita yang dengan senang hati datang untuk menghabiskan malam dan menghiburnya.

Baiklah, setidaknya pria itu harus memilih wanita yang berada di level yang sama atau di atasnya karena harga dirinya tak akan membiarkan pria itu begitu saja menurunkan standar.

Karena memilih wanita yang tak lebih baik darinya adalah sebuah penghinaan besar bagi seorang Souen Ruka.

.

.

 _Every now and then I think you might want me_

 _To come show up at your door_

 _But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_

.

.

Hujan sore itu dan pesta dansa yang akan ia hadiri digelar malam nanti. Entah akan menjadi seberapa awetnya hujan tersebut. Satu tangan Ruka bergerak dengan telapak tangan halusnya menyentuh permukaan kaca jendela besar kamar yang dingin hingga menempel seutuhnya.

Air hujan mengaliri permukaan kaca di seberang sana dan Ruka hanya diam memandangi gerak alirannya hingga kedua matanya mengerjap sekilas kala sebuah benda yang tersemat pada jari manisnya menarik sedikit perhatian.

Sebuah cincin yang berkilau dan Ruka masih ingat betul siapa yang telah memberikan benda tersebut padanya—walau Ruka harus menyematkan benda itu seorang diri.

Bukankah pasangan dari cincin ini telah raib ntah kemana?—dibuang oleh seorang pria yang juga memberikan benda tersebut padanya.

Hingga saat ini masih ia berpikir bila kenangan yang terlewat masih melintas di dalam benak pria itu—atau sepenuhnya telah terlupakan? Juga ingatan tentang dirinya, apakah kehadirannya masih diharapkan?

Ruka tak pernah tahu. Ruka tak pernah bertanya.

Menghela napas halus—mencoba menampar diri kembali ke realita, Ruka lantas melepaskan cincin tersebut dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Langkah tak bersuara miliknya membawa Ruka ke hadapan meja nakas—lalu ia buka laci meja tersebut dan meletakkan cincin itu di sana.

Tetap di sana.

.

.

 _Don't wanna know_

 _If you're looking into her eyes_

 _If she's holdin onto you so tight the way I did before_

.

.

Mengira jika pria itu tak akan hadir dalam pesta dansa membosankan seperti ini—terlebih yang mengharuskan datang membawa pasangan, Ruka merasa cukup percaya diri saat melangkah masuk ke dalam _ballroom_ sambil menggamit _partner_ dansanya malam itu—yang tak terlalu mendapat perhatian darinya.

Semua yang Ruka lakukan malam itu hanyalah sekedar formalitas namun apa yang ia dapati ketika melihat ke arah lantai dansa adalah sosok yang paling ingin ia hindari malam itu.

Kain Akatsuki dengan tubuh jangkungnya nampak begitu gagah dalam balutan _tuxedo_ hitam dan _necktie_ yang tersemat rapi—apakah pria itu berdandan? Rambut merah batanya nampak berkilauan diterpa cahaya lampu kristal yang menggantung di langit-langit _ballroom_. Rapi dan tertata.

Kedua iris keemasan milik pria itu masih sama—selalu nampak dalam dan serius, dan tatapan khas tersebut ditujukan Akatsuki pada seorang wanita asing yang tak Ruka kenal. _Partner_ dansa pria itu? Keduanya saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar _ballroom_.

Sesekali beberapa pasangan melintas di dekat mereka—menyapa dengan kalimat ringan dan wanita yang menjadi pasangan Akatsuki malam itu nampak beberapa kali mengeratkan gamitan lengannya pada lengan kokoh sang putra tunggal Kain dengan begitu posesif.

Ruka memalingkan wajah dengan gerakan cepat—seolah pemandangan barusan terlihat jutaan lebih buruk dari pertunjukan _strip tease_ murahan di antara gang sempit bangunan kota. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan—samar ia rasakan cemburu.

 _Dirinya juga pernah menggamit lengan kokoh Akatsuki dengan cara seperti itu._

.

.

 _I overdosed_

 _Should've known your love was a game_

 _Now I can't get you out of my brain_

 _Oh, it's such a shame_

.

.

"Tumitku terasa sedikit sakit." Suara halus Ruka mengalun di sela alunan musik _waltz_ bertempo lambat yang menjadi musik pengiring dansa—terdengar ketus bila saja pria yang menjadi pasangan dansanya cukup peka untuk menyadarinya, dan dengan segera rangkulan kedua lengan pria itu melonggar di sekitar tubuh rampingnya.

Hal itu membuat Ruka akhirnya bisa bernapas lega setelah selama sekian menit menahan risih akibat tubuhnya yang begitu saja disentuh—dan lebih menyebalkan lagi, dirinya harus menerima ajakan pria itu berdansa sedang tak ada satu pria pun yang berhasil membuat menerima satu ajakan pun selama ini.

Oh, ada satu pria dan sosok pria itu kini berada sekian meter berseberangan dengan posisinya—Akatsuki nampak tengah berdiri di tepi lantai dansa bersama wanita yang menjadi pasangannya dan ntah kemalangan jenis apa yang menimpa wanita itu, langkahnya tersandung ringan dan membuat keduanya berhenti melangkah.

Wanita itu nampak menggumamkan sesuatu yang berhasil menyita perhatian Akatsuki sepenuhnya dan tak disangka, tiba-tiba Akatsuki menekuk lutut di atas lantai dengan kedua tangannya yang bergerak menyentuh pergelangan kaki wanita itu dengan gerakan seolah pria itu tengah memijat ringan.

Kedua iris coklat kopi milik Ruka melebar—tercenung melihat pemandangan tak terduga semacam itu dan ia rasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya mendidih.

Drama picisan macam apalagi yang ditampilkan oleh wanita bertampang ular itu?

Ruka mengepal satu tangannya yang diletakkan di depan dada—menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan _stiletto_ 10 sentinya tepat ke batok kepala pasangan dansa Akatsuki.

.

.

 _That we don't talk anymore like we used to do..._

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan pesta dansanya? Kau memperlakukan pasanganmu dengan baik, benar?" Suara ibunya terdengar tepat setelah Akatsuki melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia lalu menoleh dan mendapati figur sang ibu di ambang _frame_ pintu yang terbuka.

Tak langsung menyahut, Akatsuki mengembalikan tatapannya pada tiap kancing kemeja yang tengah dia tanggalkan hingga semuanya telah terbuka—mengekspos dada bidang dan permukaan perut yang serupa petak-petak roti bantal dengan jelas. "Sangat meriah dan ya, kau tak perlu meragukan kemampuanku bersosialisasi, Ibu." Jawab Akatsuki sekaligus.

Jujur saja, dirinya masih belum ingin membahasnya namun pertanyaan sang ibu tak bisa begitu saja diabaikan.

Senyuman hangat milik ibunya pun nampak beserta sebuah anggukan pelan tanda memahami. "Ibu sangat senang mendengarnya dan di lain malam, ajaklah dia pergi jalan-jalan. Masih ada waktu untuk saling memahami."

Lagi, Akatsuki tak langsung menyahut—tak langsung menanggapi selain meresapi setiap kata dan nada dalam setiap kalimat yang disampaikan oleh ibunya. Dihelanya napas halus sebelum membalikkan tubuh—menghadap sang ibu sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Ya."

.

.

Dalam keremangan suasana kamar tidur yang sengaja tak ia nyalakan penerangannya—duduk di tepi tempat tidur menghadap kaca jendela besar kamar yang menampilkan pemandangan langit malam dan sempurnanya bentuk dari sang rembulan, Ruka terpekur seorang diri.

Ketenangan yang seperti ini yang sangat ia butuhkan sekarang namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama saat kehadiran sang ibu mengalihkan fokusnya. Ruka pun segera bangkit berdiri.

Kedua tangan ibunya terlipat di depan tubuh—gestur yang juga sering ia lakukan, "Kau tak memintanya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu?"

Ruka mengerjapkan singkat mendengar pertanyaan yang begtu saja dilayangkan oleh sang ibu lalu segera menjawab, "Ada pekerjaan yang harus dia kerjakan malam ini juga, dia mengatakan di lain malam akan datang berkunjung."

"Hm." Sang ibu bergumam samar lalu melepaskan lipatan tangannya, "Kalau begitu, persiapkan dirimu hingga malam kedatangannya tiba." Titahnya dengan nada angkuh yang khas.

Ragu, namun Ruka segera menyanggupi—tak ada pilihan selain patuh.

"Aku mengerti, Ibu."

.

.

END

.

.

A/N

Inspirasi yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah saya ngedengerin lagunya Charlie Puth ft SelGom bikin saya pengen nulis cerita pendek dan ntah kenapa langsung keinget sama pasangan vampir favorit saya. Akhirnya jadilah seperti ini(?)

Ending yang mengecewakan tbh /LU come to think that i also ship AkaRuka so hard/? Fufufu dan sorry kalo rada berantakan dan diksinya ga sekaya tulisan-tulisan saya yang lain. Ini saya ngerjainnya super-duper ngebut biar inspirasi ga keburu ilang fufufu thanks for reading anyway~

With laf, Lunar Maria.

.

.

P.S.

The picture i use as the cover image belongs to its respective artist.


End file.
